You are my sunshine
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Dean and Cas at in the war. What started off as an adventure has turned into hell. On the eve of their destruction, Dean decides to cheer Cas up. (Not meant to be like T&S, this is World War One. And they are both fighting.) Major Character Death. For Zoe. Hi.


Sparks flew up from the fire roaring in front of him.

The woods around them were rustling in the pitch black. He could hardly see the guards past the glaring flames. He could just make out Adam, Chuck and Sam on the other side of the fire.

Dean's cigarette glowed red-hot in the darkness. He felt eyes on him and turned.

Cas was looking at him, his blue eyes reflecting the flames. He had tears in his eyes.

Dean nudged him gently with his shoulder, dropping his hand from where his chin had been resting on it and held Cas' cold hand.

He squeezed once and Cas tightened his hand in response. Dean felt tears spring to his eyes.

This would be their last fire. He knew it. This would be the last time their small group fought.

But he couldn't let Cas know. It was childish but he wanted Cas to have as much innocent time as possible.

So far, they had kept their relationship secret from the others but to be honest, Dean didn't care.

Slowly, he removed the cigarette from his lips and tossed it into the fire, where it was devoured by the flames.

He stood, aware of the other' tares and held his hand out to Cas.

"May have this dance?" his voice cracked and he winced at how obvious it was.

Cas looked up at him, with big tearful, innocent eyes.

Dean couldn't see their proper colour thanks to the twilight and the fire.

Cas slowly put his hand in deans and let him help him up.

Dean slowly, carefully, placed his hands on Cas' waist and he put his hands on Dean's shoulder.

"You are my sunshine," Dean began to sing. His voice was in tatters, but it brought a teary smile to Cas' face.

"My only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You'll never know dear, how much i love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

He began to rock them both, holding Cas close. If he closed his eyes and held on to Cas tightly, he could almost imagine they were in London, singing along to the radio, by the fireplace. With only them and the cat to judge.

Cas had joined in, and his deep voice was as wrecked as dean's.

"The other night dear, as i lay sleepin'

I dreamed, I held you in my arms,

When I awoke dear, I was mistaken.

So, I hung my head and I cry..."

Cas had joined in and lay his head on Dean's shoulder.

The fiery light of the fire, Dean saw a tear slip down Cas' cheek, illuminated by the flames.

"You are my sunshine.

My only sunshine,"

Dean bent his head to whisper it in his ear.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriel stand up and offer Sam a hand.

"You will never know my dear.

How much i love you."

He trailed off, holding Cas as the smaller man sobbed.

The song was taken up by Sam and Gabriel across the fire.

They rocked back ad forth, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas, protecting him from the night. He only wished he could protect him from the war...

Shells whistled as they rained down.

Mud exploded, hailing down on Cas' helmet.

Guns fired at each other.

Dead, stark trees loomed out of the foggy darkness.

"Dean?" he yelled. He held his gun close to him.

A shape appeared heading towards him.

He tightened his grip, raising it with shaking hands.

"Cas!" It was Sam, holding his hands up.

Cas lowered it at once.

"Dean?" he asked, almost begging. Sam's lips tightened and he walked back in the gloom. Cas followed desperately.

He had to be okay. He had to.

Kevin, Gabriel and their medic, Chuck leaned over a body, almost unrecognizable from the torn flesh and splintered bone...

"Dean?" he sobbed and fell to his knees.

Green eyes blinked up at him, surrounded by blood, gore and mud.

"Cas..." he choked. Chuck made way for Cas. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him shake his head at Gabriel.

Gabriel put an arm around Cas' heaving shoulders.

"Gabe?" choked Dean. Cas froze.

"Look... After him..."

Cas threw himself on Dean, unable to hide his tears any longer.

Dean shifted, hiding a moan of pain. But he shook his head at Sam who attempted to help him.

Slowly, painfully, he reached up and put his bloody hand on Cas' shaking, black head.

"Please... Don't take... My... Sunshine away..." Dean managed to choke out, tears mingling with the blood on his ruined face.

"You are my sunshine... My only sunshine,

You make... me happy when skies... Are grey."

Kevin could see Dean trying not to cough, knowing full well what would come up.

Cas raised his blood-stained tear-streaked mud-caked face to meet dean's gaze.

He rested his head higher, nestling his face into his shoulder.

The soldiers stood by as they watched their friend die, while his boyfriend cried.

"You'll never know dear, how much- much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away..."

Cas hugged Dean, even as the light faded from his bright green eyes, even as the blood stopped running from the shrapnel wound, even as his skin lost its pallor.

Even as his boyfriend died.

"Please don't take... My sunshine away..."


End file.
